


Perfection

by woskxn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woskxn/pseuds/woskxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has to find the perfect place to propose, and of course, it's a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

"I never told you to do that, captain." Jim shook his head at his companion.   
"Never told me? You did everything but dare me to do it, Spock." Spock sighed slightly as Jim slid another coin into the claw machine. "Come on, Spock! I want to get it for you." Jim frantically moved the joy stick on the panel of the antique game. Another failure at selecting the plush bear.   
"This game is illogical. Come along, Jim." Kirk hit the side of the machine with his fist and grunted. Spock placed his hand on Jim's.   
"This machine is stupid."   
"The machine is neither stupid nor smart, but the game, as I stated before, is illogical." Kirk grinned minutely at his love. He turned around and stared at him for a moment. Children laughed and parents were telling their kids to stay close all around them at the carnival. Jim's hometown always put on an ancient themed carnival every year. He decided to take Spock out for the night before their shore leave was over.   
"I just wanted to win something for you, and I know you had a sehlat as a child, so I thought you would enjoy the closest things to them that we have on Earth. Let me try one more time!" Kirk spat out as he quickly turned back around and slid another coin in. Spock almost smiled at his t'hy'la. Jim tried three more times before finally selecting the teddy bear in the corner of the plexiglass box. He sighed dramatically and yanked the toy from the slot. He smiled from ear to ear and turned to face Spock. He held the bear behind his back as if it was some kind of surprise.   
"Captain?" Spock asked, confused by Jim's futile secrecy.   
"I got you something, my love."  
"Jim, I am aware of what is behind your back." Jim rolled his eyes, but he managed to hold his grin.   
"You always have to ruin my plans to surprise you." Jim held out the bear for his first officer and smiled at him. Spock's eyes smiled for him as he took the toy from his captain. He held it with two hands until he felt Jim's lips on his cheek. He placed one of his hands on Kirk's hip as he pecked him back quickly.   
"Do you like it, Spock?" Spock turned his head slightly to the side.   
"I appreciate that you won it for me, Captain." Jim chuckled and placed his arm around his companion's waist.   
"Good enough." The two lovers started walking around the carnival, glancing at all the games being played. Neither of them really cared where they were headed, nor did they know, but soon they ended up at the cotton candy stand.   
"Would you like some?" Jim asked, craving some himself.   
"Not particularly." Jim shook his head and fished for money in his pocket.   
"It's really good, Spock." He found enough for his own and went to pay, leaving Spock a few yards away, waiting patiently. Jim glanced at him over his shoulder and smiled at his companion. He had hoped he could find a way to ask him to be more than his boyfriend tonight, but the perfect opportunity hadn't arisen. Spock would've told him it was 'illogical' to wait for a perfect opportunity, but he couldn't help it. It had to be perfect. He took his snack and walked slowly over to Spock. He was still thinking of how he could ask Spock to be his forever. He could assume that his first officer would say yes, but he wanted a story to tell Bones and Nyota. He wanted to tell their kids about how he proposed in the best way possible.   
"Jim?" Spock got Kirk's attention away from staring at his cotton candy.   
"Yeah?"   
"Captain, are you okay? Do we need to leave?" Kirk's eyes widened a bit.   
"No! Um. I mean, we just got here! Let's stay for a bit, Spock." Jim took Spock's hand and began to walk around for a bit more. He was trying to find a good place. It had to be a bit private and quiet. He needed the least amount of extra eyes on him as possible. Jim started to almost jog around the carnival, dragging his confused boyfriend behind him.   
"Captain! What is wrong? What are you looking for?" Spock almost yelled from behind Jim, having to completely outstretch his arm to try and stay with Kirk. Kirk wasn't really paying attention with the stress of trying to find the one quiet place in this huge carnival and the nerves of knowing that he would find out where exactly Spock planned on going with their relationship. Spock asked Jim to slow down or let go of his hand because he couldn't keep up with all the people he inevitably ran into. Jim tried to slow down but he was just too focused and excited and, honestly, a bit afraid. Spock suddenly let go of Kirk's hand and Jim finally turned to look at him, leaving his focus. Spock had tripped on a prize that a child had dropped and was now trying to stand back up. Jim's mouth was wide and he quickly helped Spock up.   
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to make you fall, are you okay?" He glanced down at Spock's palms that were now tinged with a bit of green.   
"I'm alright, Captain. Please tell me what the problem was that made you run all around the carnival," he asked Jim while brushing his clothes off quickly. Jim sighed loudly and shook his head.   
"I was freaking out and trying to find a quiet spot."   
"I believe that will be difficult finding in a place like this, Captain." Jim slumped his shoulders. "Why did you require such a thing?" Jim's stomach began performing gymnastics and his throat quickly went dry.   
"I uh, I needed to talk to you." Spock nodded. Kirk knew that people were paying little attention to them but he suddenly felt like every eye in the state of Iowa was on him.   
"Jim, you're talking to me now. Just say what you need to now." Spock's hand was on Jim's arm, trying to get his t'hy'la to calm down. Jim took a deep breath and looked at Spock. His eyes were warm and inviting. Jim always loved how Spock didn't need to smile or frown, his eyes did it all for him.   
"Spock, you know I love you more than anything, right?" Spock nodded, a little confused by the question. It would take a completely stupid person to not know how much Jim loved Spock. He told him at least three times a day. "And you know that I would do anything for you?" Spock was getting a little worried by the odd questions, and his eyes were showing it. Jim held Spock's left hand in his. He glanced around to see if he had space or not. Kirk kneeled in front of his boyfriend and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I don't really have a ring, but I just had to ask you tonight." Spock's human eyes lit up so much that even he thought he might smile. He blushed green on his cheeks after noticing everyone watching. "I know you probably think my asking is illogical, but Spock, will you marry me?" Jim gazed up at his lover and smiled. Spock grinned a little and pulled Kirk up to his height.   
"Of course." Jim saw the smile on Spock's face before it had to fade away and kissed him like he hadn't kissed him in years. Spock wrapped his arms around his new fiance and stopped trying to control his happiness, just this once. Jim pulled away and people all around them clapped, which made Jim blush very quickly.   
"I swear that I'm never going to leave you," Jim whispered into Spock ear as they began to leave the carnival.


End file.
